


Part Three

by foretoldjen



Series: Of Love and Puppies [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, M/M, frerard!au, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foretoldjen/pseuds/foretoldjen





	Part Three

“Mikey,” Gerard despairs into the phone.

“What happened, Gee?” 

“I’m a idiot. I’m a jerk. I’m a _weirdo._ ” he says with a pathetic sigh. 

“You’re not a _weirdo,_ ” Mikey says, “You’re just very eccentric.” 

“Yeah, okay, because that’s _so_ much better.” 

“Hey, stop wallowing and tell me what happened, you fucker.” 

Gerard tells him everything, how Frank was wonderful, and easy to talk to, and sexy, and gorgeous, and nonchalant about Gerard not drinking, and then he explains to Mikey how he blew it, just totally fucking blew it. Frank has texted him six times since he ran off last night, _Where are you?_ and _Did you at least make it home okay?_ and _Come on, Gerard, just let me know you’re okay_ and _What the fuck Gerard, just fucking_ ** _talk_** _to me_ and _I’m not mad at you, please call me_ and finally _i’ll leave you alone now Gerard, but please,_ ** _please_** _just fucking call me, alright?_ Gerard was far too humiliated to text back. 

“Well, Gee, if he’s texting you that obviously means he’s still interested. Just apologize.” 

“Mikey, there’s no way in hell he still wants to go out with me. I fucking _blew_ it, man.” 

Gerard refuses to listen to any of Mikey’s attempts to assure him it’s okay, so they both hang up, annoyed and frustrated with each other. 

 

It’s two weeks later, and Gerard has tried to keep the incident out of his mind as much as possible. He goes back to painting fourteen or fifteen hours a day, and avoids the dog park. So when he walks into his apartment one day, after a quick run to the drugstore for cigarettes, and finds Frank and Mikey sitting at his kitchen table drinking coffee, Winston laying by Frank’s feet, he is, to say the least, at a loss for words. 

“Hey,” Mikey says. “Gee, sit.” Gerard obeys. Mikey puts a fresh mug of coffee in front of him, just the way he likes it, and Gerard’s jaw is still slightly open, staring at Frank. “I’m leaving. Talk.” Mikey demands, and walks out the door. 

“Um...” Gerard says, but he has no idea what to say next. Gerard looks down at Winston, who walks to him and licks his hand incessantly. Gerard pats his head fondly. Frank twiddles his thumbs. 

“So, what, I mean, you, Mikey, um...how?” Those are all the words Gerard can seem to manage. 

“Mikey’s a clever bastard. Practically dragged me over here.” 

“Oh right. Um...” Gerard trails off again, and goes silent for a few minutes, until finally, he murmurs, “I’m sorry.” 

Gerard’s astonished that Frank even heard him, but Frank smiles at him, and shakes his head. 

“Look, I get it Gerard, okay? You’re a reclusive, awkward artist who doesn’t get out much. But I also happen to think you’re really fucking awesome, and adorable, and _sexy,_ and smart, and I fucking like you, okay? I get it- you were nervous, and going to a show was probably a bad idea on my part, so I’m really sorry, okay? I just wish you wouldn’t have run off, literally, and then _stopped speaking to me.”_

Gerard sighs, a  really heavy deep sigh, because he realizes that while he might have fucked things up in the first place, he fucked things up to a monumental degree by not speaking to Frank. 

“I- I’m sorry. Really sorry.” Gerard says, louder than before, “I just- I haven’t dated anyone since art school, and even then it was always pretty fucked up. I, well, I...” he pauses, wondering if he should share this information with Frank, “I, I’ve never actually dated anyone, well, sober, you know? And I just, I don’t know, you’re so fucking _cool_ Frank, and together, and gorgeous, and confident, and I’m just not like that, you know? I don’t go out. My little brother is my best friend. I paint, sometimes for like, twelve hours a day,”( which is an understatement, it’s really more,) “and I live off cheese and crackers and coffee and cigarettes, and when I need a break from painting I read comic books, and watch Doctor Who, and I’m really just a huge fucking nerd, and you’re really awesome, and I just don’t see how we will ever work out.” 

Frank is silent for a minute, then says “You like Doctor Who?” 

“ _Really?”_ Gerard says, “That’s what you got out of all of that?”

Frank grins, “Oh Gerard,” he says coyly, “Haven’t you ever heard that opposites attract?” 

And Frank lunges for him, crushing their lips together. Gerard kisses back instantly, because jesus fucking christ, despite all the wallowing he’s done about fucking up what he and Frank had, it hadn’t stopped him from thinking about what this would feel like, Frank’s lips against his, their bodies pressed close, and _fuck._ Frank is ripping off Gerard’s shirt, throwing it to the floor, Gerard hears Winston’s paws on the floor, following them, but he just pushes Frank toward the bedroom. Their clothes are off, and then it’s skin against skin, and they are sweating and panting and Frank moans when their cocks touch, and Gerard grinds his hips into Frank’s, their lips never breaking apart from each other’s, and _fucking hell_ Frank has been fantasizing about this for _weeks,_ fucking _weeks,_ and “Fuck, fuck me, please Gerard, fuck me,” he moans, and Gerard pulls away suddenly, looking nervous. 

“What’s wrong? What is it?” Frank asks. 

Gerard looks horribly embarrassed, and he runs his hand through his hair, “I uh-” he clears his throat, “You know, it’s...been a while.” 

"Oh," Frank says, "Well, I mean we can wait. It's okay." And the smile Frank gives him tells Gerard, and yes, it really is okay. 

“No, I...I want to, I just, well I’m kind of out of practice. And you know what if, well, I mean...nevermind, it’s stupid.” He says, turning red. 

“No, Gerard, tell me. What are you afraid of?” 

“I just, I well, I want to be good..you know, um, for you." 

Frank laughs, but not cruelly, just softly and fondly, “Gerard, I’m pretty sure I could get off just by like, watching you, I don’t know, do the dishes, and I’d still be really fucking satisfied. Besides, you don’t like forget how to have sex, you know? I trust you Gerard.” 

Gerard looks at him, as if to say _are you sure?_ and Frank gives him the slightest nod, and Gerard kisses him deeply, and “Just wait for a sec,” Gerard says and hops off the bed. He almost trips over Winston, who is just standing by the bed, watching Frank intently, and Frank tells him to go lie down. Winston trots to the end of the bed, where there’s a blanket on the floor, and settles down. Gerard rushes to his dresser, opens the top drawer and starts rummaging, and _ugh jesus christ they’re in here somewhere goddammit_ and “HA!” Gerard cries, pulling out a small bottle of lube and a condom, and Frank giggles, actually fucking giggles, and Gerard pounces on him. Gerard takes him time, stretching Frank until he’s begging and moaning, and Gerard can’t fucking wait any longer. Neither can Frank. It’s slow, and Gerard is _still_ taking his time, but they’re moaning together, and Gerard leans over him and catches his lips, and they kiss to the rhythm of Gerard’s easy thrusts. “ _Harder, fuck Gee, please_ ,” Frank whispers, and Gerard obeys, he can’t hold out much longer, though, because _christ_ is this better than he ever imagined. Gerard wraps his hand around Frank’s cock, Frank groans at his touch, and Frank pulls Gerard back down to him, and whispers in Gerard’s ear, “ _Come with me, come with me, oh fuck, yes,”_ and their bodies tighten and spasm together, toes curling, and with a final thrust, Gerard is done, fucking wiped. He collapses on top of Frank, both their breathing heavy and labored, and eventually rolls off him. 

He stares at the ceiling, but he can feel Frank looking at him. When he turns his head, Frank’s got this lazy smile on his face, and he lifts Gerard’s hand from his side, and kisses each of his knuckles. Gerard just watches him, mesmerized. Winston leaps onto the bed, and curls up in between them. Gerard nuzzles the pup’s fur, and lazily strokes his belly. 

“By the way,” Frank says, a shit eating grin on his face, “I love Doctor Who.” 

 


End file.
